Toasty Warm
by Captain Idjit
Summary: Just a cute oneshot/AU of Chato Santana in a happier life :) Takes place in Portland, OR during the holidays :)


**A/N: So, there are a couple of firsts for me concerning this story. One, this is my first Suicide Squad fanfiction. I fell in love with Chato Santana/El Diablo, and just HAD to write a fanfiction about him :) and two, this is my first try at writing smut. I hope it was all right ;) So, because it's full of firsts, please be gentle when you review! Thanks :)**

I grinned like a woman possessed as Chato Santana-my boyfriend of a year-pulled me tight to his side as we walked down the street in downtown Portland, OR. It was a rare snowy evening in December, and I was definitely in the holiday spirit.

I snuggled into Chato's side and sighed happily, "I love you."

He chuckled softly as we approached Pioneer Courthouse Square, "I love you too, Querida."

My grin got wider at his words and as I saw the Christmas tree. Breaking away from his side, I nearly skipped ahead, listening contentedly to Chato's laughter trailing behind me. I paused right before entering the square and turned to see him with his phone poised to take a picture of me. I grinned before saying, "You're not really taking a picture of me, are you?"

He chuckled that deep chuckle of his and replied, "What if I am?"

Blushing, I replied, "Then it better be a good one."

"All of the pictures you're in are good ones." he shot back as he returned his phone to his pocket and started walking towards me again, "Even the ones you don't know I've taken."

"Excuse me?" I said as he slung an arm over my shoulders and got us walking again, "What pictures?"

He chuckled and replied, "Relax, baby. no one has seen them except me."

"I plan on seeing these pictures." I said, an eyebrow raised.

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

My chuckle was cut short as we paused in front of the Downtown Portland Christmas tree, "God, it's beautiful."

He pressed his warm lips to my ear and whispered, "Not nearly as beautiful as you, mi bonita."

I blushed at the cheesy line, "I'm gonna find someone to take our picture." before I broke away from his warm embrace. Glancing around the square, I found another couple and walked up to them, "Excuse me, could you please take a picture of my boyfriend and I?"

One of them nodded with a grin, "Sure!" I handed them my phone and pulled Chato to stand with me in front of tree.

Chato put a gentle arm around my waist, and I hugged him around his waist before we both turned and grinned at the camera.

"One...two...three!" our photographer said before snapping the picture. As they handed the phone back, they said, "I got a couple. Hope they turned out okay."

I glanced through the 3 pictures they snapped and grinned as I looked up at them, "It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome." they replied before going back to their partner.

I smiled lovingly at my boyfriend, "Thank you for posing for the picture."

He smiled softly at me, "Of course, mi amor." He hugged me tight and whispered, "Te amo."

I grinned, "Te amo tambien."

"God," Chato groaned, pulling me tighter to him, "You drive me crazy." he nuzzled his nose against mine and grinned, "You. Are. Perfect." he punctuated each word with a kiss to my lips.

I giggled as he smothered my neck with kisses, "Chato!"

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck and picked me up in his arms. He Swung me around and growled, "I am the luckiest man on Earth because of you."

Giggling again, I secured my arms around his neck as he continued to hold me, "And you make me the luckiest woman on Earth."

He kissed me softly, "Promise you'll never leave me?"

He said it lightly, but I saw the fear that I'd I saw 'No' clear in his eyes. Cupping his face in my hands I kissed him softly before meeting his eyes, "I promise I will never, ever leave you."

His face conveyed his relief before he buried his nose in the crook of my shoulder, "Thank you." he murmured.

Later that night, after he and I had gotten back to our shared apartment in Downtown Beaverton, and were all ready for bed, he and I got into bed and turned off the lights. He spooned me from behind and hugged me tight.

Just as I got comfortable, I blushed deeply at the feel of erection pressed against my butt.

He groaned and muttered, "Sorry." before beginning to move away.

Now, I realize that sounds like Chato and I NEVER have sex. But that's not true. My sexy hunk of a boyfriend and I have sex AT LEAST three times a week. But, Chato is an absolute sweetheart, and is always afraid that he's gonna scare me.

"Baby," I said softly, "Don't go."

He looked back at me, "You sure?"

"Mhm." I said softly, "I like it when you grind against me."

He smiled lovingly at me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said softly.

We got comfortable again, and he returned to spooning me. I blushed again at his erection, but this time he didn't move away, much to my pleasure. Instead, he gripped my hips and started to grind against me, making me moan deeply, "Oh Jesus." I whispered throatily.

"Mm." he moaned, "C-can we-uhh" he groaned, obviously trying to ask if we could have sex as he attempted to rub himself off via grinding against me.

"B-babe, I wanna." I answered his unasked question.

"God, you're perfect." he murmured, before turning me over so he could lay on top of me and kiss me passionately.

I nearly shrieked in pleasure at his erection being pressed perfectly between my legs, "Oh, God!" I gasped as moved his lips to my nightgown-covered nipples, "Ch-Chato, p-please."

He grinned before whisking my nightgown off and taking his sweats off, leaving us completely nude. He slipped a warm finger inside my folds, making me gasp and writhe, "God, baby...already so wet for me."

I moaned, "Chato...don't play...please…"

His smile became loving as he took his finger away and positioned himself at my entrance, "Querida?"

I met his eyes and smiled lovingly, "I love you." I whispered.

He slowly entered me and whispered, "I love you too."

Once we had both orgasmed and had come down from our highs, Chato covered us up in blankets. Holding me tight against him, he smiled as I snuggled closer, "Warm enough?"

I grinned up at him, "I'm always toasty warm when I'm with you, baby."

He kissed me softly, "Happy holidays, baby."

"Happy holidays, my love." I murmured as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
